Loss and Gain
by Butterfly Obi
Summary: With Niall all grown up and getting married, Morag feels lost. She fears losing him. It takes Zeke to get her to understand she's losing nothing, and instead gaining a sister. Shades of MoragxZeke.


Notes: There's probably not always going to be happiness in the new world, but I'd like to look at one several years down the line. It's not happy for Morag, since I kind of feel she'd have a lot of challenges to face once Niall grows up.

* * *

The sound of music floated through the open balcony doors, but Morag did not even hear it. She held a glass of wine that she had not even sipped from as she leaned against the railing and stared off at nothing in particular. It had been a difficult day for her. The months leading up to it felt like they had passed in a blur, but the day itself had gone on forever.

She had to leave the festivities after the ceremony. Her mood did not fit the happy atmosphere. She was sure no one would notice her missing.

All eyes were on Niall and his bride.

Morag shut her eyes and sighed as a faint breeze tugged at a few loose strands of her hair. She had felt it once Niall started to date Elanna. She would lose him. They had been born cousins, but grew up as close as brother and sister, so when Niall had asked her to stand at his side as he and Elanna were wed, she had not hesitated to say yes. It was an honor, and one she could not say no to. It had also been painful.

When Niall had announced his engagement, and asked her to support him, she had told him she was happy for him and that she hoped she and Elanna would grow as close as sisters. She had meant it, too. But it was hard to look at the younger woman as a sister when she could only think of Niall growing distant with her.

"Ah, there you are."

Morag sighed again. "Hello, Zeke," she greeted him. She did not turn away from the balcony.

He joined her at the railing, propped himself up on his arms, and looked at her. "You know, for this to be a wedding, you seem downright gloomy."

"Why do you think I left?"

"Good point," Zeke chuckled. "That sour face would certainly put a damper on things."

She glared at him for a moment or two. He did have a point, and that was exactly why she had left, but she would not tell him that. She wanted him to just leave and return to the celebration. Instead, he stayed by her side.

"You know, I can't tell you the number of girls I've heard say they wish they were in her place."

Morag thought to make a cutting remark about how Zeke cannot count high but no remark came. She found herself nodding her agreement. "Neither can I," she admitted.

"They have no idea what her life entails now."

"Do you think she's up to it?"

Zeke turned his head so she would not see him smiling. It felt great to have Morag ask his opinion on anything, but especially on something so personal. He took his time to choose his words. "She's timid, but with the right guidance, she could blossom."

"Brighid says she's easily intimated." Morag did not want to add that when she and Brighid were discussing Elanna, it was _her_ Brighid felt Eleanna was intimidated by the most. When Morag asked her why she felt that way, Brighid pointed out Elanna's body language. Her long, black hair, which fell past her waist, was usually braided and pulled away from her face. When Brighid mentioned that Elanna would often hold her braid and stroke it like one would a pet, Morag could not help but see it, and she also could not help but note Elanna did that often when Morag addressed her.

"It's something she'll get over once she grows accustomed to her new place in life."

"I don't suppose you came out here to talk to me about Elanna, though."

Zeke nudged her shoulder with his and said, "Well, you got me, Morag. I missed your pretty face scowling from the shadows." She scoffed and took a step away from him. His expression softened, but she did not see it as she was trying very hard to ignore him. "Come on, if you can't handle a wedding, how are you going to cope in a few years' time?"

Morag crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her back to him. "What do you mean?" she asked slowly. She truly hoped her discomfort was not as noticeable to everyone as it was Zeke. She would truly hate to ruin such a lovely day for Niall.

"You know what comes after a wedding. Two or three little rugrats all clamoring at your feet, begging for Auntie Morag's attention."

Morag's cheeks darkened. She had not thought that far into the future. What sort of aunt would she be if she could not tolerate being at her cousin's own wedding? Zeke placed a hand on her shoulder; she tried to shrug him off. She had a lot to think about. It would be hard with Thunderbolt Zeke trying to keep her attention.

Ah, but what was he saying?

"If you truly wish to sulk, then I'll leave you to it - "

"Then go."

" - on one condition," he finished. Morag groaned. Were she a different person, she might have even stamped her foot. "Go inside with me for one dance."

She glanced to her side and wondered if a fall from the balcony would kill Zeke or just cripple him. Was one dance worth him leaving her alone? Morag mentally weighed the pros and cons of that option. If she tolerated Zeke, and the general happy atmosphere, for a few minutes, she could come back and enjoy some solitude. If she did not accept his offer, he would stay with her all night. She folded.

"One dance," she agreed softly. Once the words had passed her lips, she longed to take them back. Zeke immediately put his hand on her lower back and led her back towards the music and laughter.

"Perhaps some cake as well," he teased. his breath hot against her neck as he whispered it to her.

"One dance," she hissed back.

His timing had been perfect. A new song was just beginning. Zeke immediately fell into step, surprising Morag as his right hand went to her lower back and his left hand seized her right. He spun her out onto the floor, among the throngs of dancing couples. Skirts swirled around them in all colors of the rainbow and she spotted familiar faces left and right.

She also could have sworn she heard someone yell, "Get it, Lady Morag!" Her cheeks darkened again as Zeke laughed.

"See?" he asked, leaning closely to her as he guided her around the room. "It's not so bad."

Morag looked down at his chest. It was the only place she could look and be sure she would not catch sight of the newly married couple. Zeke's heart went out to her. It was obvious to him that processing everything that was going on in her life was a bigger challenge than she wanted to admit.

"You're not losing Niall," he promised her. "I know you nearly lost him once, but he's not going anywhere. You can still see him, still talk to him, and what little I know of Elanna, she won't stand between the two of you. I'm sure she knows and respects how close the two of you are. The only thing happening today is you're gaining a sister."

Morag shook her head. Zeke was worried he had not gotten through to her, but she surprised him when she said, "I can't believe it. Thunderbolt Zeke has actually made sense."

It was his turn to laugh. "I have been known to do that from time to time." He turned his gaze from her for a moment. To Morag, he appeared reluctant. But then that spark came back. "Say, chum, do you mind if we switch for a minute?"

Morag gritted her teeth. "This was not - "

Before she could admonish him, Zeke and his new partner whirled away from them in a swirl of black hair and white fabric. Morag gaped as she realized that Zeke had just danced off _with the bride._

Her new partner laughed. "I think he is the only man who could pull that off." Morag looked up at Niall, who had grown taller than her overnight, or so it had felt. He smiled at her then asked her forgiveness.

"For what?"

"I asked Zeke to find you for me. I noticed you were not here. Not in that matter, mind you, but I suppose he's earned points for style."

The two cousins shared a laugh. It was the first time all day Morag felt a sense of relief. "I just wanted some fresh air," she said softly. "Is everything all right?" Surely no one would think to attack a wedding. The only bitterness she had noted recently were the young women mourning the loss of Niall's status as a single man.

"Is everything all right with you?" Niall's voice was soft, his tone gentle. "I should have asked sooner; you haven't seemed quite like yourself recently."

Morag looked around the room as Zeke's words repeated in her mind. Her gaze landed on Zeke, who had stopped dancing with Elanna. Whatever he had just said to her caused her to cover her mouth with one gloved hand and giggle. She turned back to Niall, who now looked a little worried. She nodded.

"Everything's fine. If you're happy, then I'm happy." Morag could almost feel a weight being lifted off her shoulders as she spoke. She truly meant it. It would still take her some time, but now she found herself looking forward to bonding with the woman she hoped to consider a sister. Niall's happiness meant so much to her, so why should she waste time feeling hurt that he had taken such a huge step in life?

The music ended. Morag stepped away from Niall with little hesitation. "I think you should rescue your bride from Zeke."

To her surprise, Niall held his arm out to her. She linked her arm in his and walked with him to Zeke and Elanna. Without thinking, Morag released Niall and kissed Elanna on the cheek. Elanna blushed but kissed Morag's cheek as well. She then took Niall's hand. "I'm starting to feel a bit winded," she admitted.

"I am, too. We'll sit this dance out."

Niall and Elanna excused themselves so they could mingle with their guests. Morag watched the couple go, then crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Zeke.

"That was a pretty dirty trick," she scolded.

"But it was clever, surely?"

She did not need to answer. Zeke saw her lips twitch for just a second. "Come on." She held her hand out to him. He hesitated, unsure of what she wanted. "They may be winded, but I'm not."

Zeke smirked and took her hand. "So you've gotten your fire back, eh, Flamebringer?"

"I can always find another partner."

For someone who wanted the day over with not too long before, the rest of the evening passed in a blur. Morag no longer felt fear over losing Niall. She also had to admit to herself, as she watched Elanna kiss Niall's cheek, then laugh and wipe her lip gloss off him, they were kind of cute together.


End file.
